


The Soul of An Artist

by Angel_Lily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist!Stiles, Athlete!Derek, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lily/pseuds/Angel_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture is worth a thousand words. Or so they say. Is it possible to convey the way you feel without saying a single word?</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Derek asks Stiles to paint a portrait of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul of An Artist

"Are you going to submit that painting in to Mr. Harris?"

"No, I don't like it. It feels unfinished, even if it's done."

It was in the middle of Physics class that Stiles wondered if he should even turn in that hideous painting. He wasn't proud of it. If he was honest. It was his worst work ever. Scott, on the other hand, being the doting best friend thought that it was brilliant just like all his other works. 

It wasn't that Stiles was a bad artist, in actuality, he was one of the school's best. He could have probably turned it in and gotten an A+ because the composition, the texture, the artistic sensibilities were all there, but the problem was he wasn't invested in it. 

Call it an artist's quirk, but if it was less than impressive in his mind, then how else would everyone else find it impressive? 

"You know what you need?"

"No. What?"

"An inspiration."

Stiles wanted to gag at Scott's overly sappy cliché line of thought. He rolled his eyes at Scott and decided to ignore whatever his best friend was babbling about and stared out the open window onto the track field it overlooked. 

The only good thing about physics class was that it was around the same time the gym class' star athletes ran track. And of course, the biggest upside was that he got to stare at Derek Hale's perfect form sprinting across the field. It was an unrequited crush but they were friends and he didn't want to ruin what footing they had in their friendship by the looming rejection. Needless to say, he was content. 

When the bell rang Stiles bid Scott a farewell as he headed to art club while Scott scooted on out to Lacrosse practice.

"Hey Mr. Harris!"

"Stiles, you haven't turned your project in yet."

"Hello to you too." 

"No pleasantries today, you know the gallery is in a week and I really think you have a big chance of winning and giving credit to our art department," said Mr. Harris as he walked off. 

"Yup. Great. no pressure there." Stiles mumbled underneath his breath as he set about assembling his art supplies. He had rituals when it came to things like this and he had to be in a proper mind set for the ideas to come out properly. Distractions are not welcome, which is why he spends the after school hours that Scott is in practice for his art while waiting since he was Scott's ride. That way he won't be bored and he could get things done in peace.

Not expecting company, Stiles was surprised looking up to see Derek standing from the door silently watching him.

"Hey stranger," he greeted and was met with a slight nod. 

"I saw the painting you did of Erica and Boyd last week. It was great."

"You think so? I was kind of nervous about that one since I've never done portraits like that with actual people as the models."

"You completely captured them."

"Thanks!" Stiles grinned happily. Stiles was nervous as he interacted with Derek. It wasn't that the guy was intimidating. Well, maybe to everyone else, but he was always quick to smile instead of frowning whenever they were together or with all their other friends. 

"So I was thinking, maybe you can paint me too."

"You? Why?" Stiles looked at Derek skeptically. It was one thing to compliment him and a completely different thing for someone to ask him to model for him.

"I don't know. I just like the way you paint. I kind of wanted to see how you see me."

"Huh?" Stiles was now confused. What did painting Derek Hale have to do with how he saw Derek Hale?

"Well when you drew Erica and Boyd, it was like you can feel their love for each other through the painting. Kind of like some hidden message. I want to know how you see me." Derek explained as if it was that easy. To be honest, Derek wasn't the first to tell him this. Mr. Harris was the first to recognize it when he first stepped foot inside the art club. The other members of the art club teased him that it was Stiles' way of putting subliminal messages in plain sight. 

But the only problem was that he didn't have control over it. It was inexplicable. It was like when he drew them, He was painting a novel not a portrait. It was words not images. This was probably the reason why the art club chose him as the representative for the art department in the upcoming gallery. It was both an honor and a burden.

"You're funny, but I don't have time right now. I have to turn in my art project for the gallery next week and I still don't have a clue what it should be."

"How about this? Use me as your model and you can turn it in as your project. That way, you kill two birds with one stone." 

"Intriguing, but don't you have track practice to go to?"

"Nah, I do my practice during gym everyday so the coach is lenient on me after school."

"Oh what a shocker, coming from the school's star track athlete," the sarcasm dripped but it didn't deter Derek. It only made him grin that much wider. In turn, made Stiles' stomach flutter, almost as if small butterflies were dancing across. 

He set about drawing Derek. It was incredibly surprising how at ease he was with Derek. Most of the time, they were silent and it worked for the both of them just fine. Stiles let his mind wander into his painting. Every line he drafted and every stroke came out of his mind's eye. He wasn't always aware of the way he drew, it was like his hands were on auto pilot as he stared at his visual aid. 

"So how's training these days?"

"It's good. I beat my best time a few days ago. I'm training to get better times though, coach says I've been sliding lately."

"Why's that?"

"I just can't seem to get my head screwed on right. No inspiration and all."

"You're starting to sound like Scott." Derek almost pouted but caught himself and glared at Stiles instead. In return, Stiles stuck his tongue out at him and went right back to work. 

When Scott's head finally poked in, Stiles called an end to the session and left with the sweaty teen. Derek promised to return tomorrow and Stiles looked forward to it. 

The next few days turned into a routine. Stiles would not so discreetly stare and admire Derek during his practice sessions at gym time, then when Scott heads off to lacrosse practice, he'd be in the art club room sketching, drawing and painting Derek Hale. 

They even bonded during sketches. They talked about anything and everything they could think of. Derek even shared his home life routine with Stiles and it astounded Stiles how normal it was. In his mind he imagined Derek was like some animalistic teenager who only grunted in response to everything. It felt nice to Stiles how natural they acted around each other. All these time, Derek and Stiles had never spent time alone. Either Boyd, Erica, Scott, or any of their other friends were there. All that time spent allowed each image of Derek to be perfected.

However, Stiles' paintings were never enough in Stiles' mind. He wasn't satisfied with all that he'd done and Derek was moping since he thought they were just as good as the rest but lacked that one oomph he was looking for. The kind of oomph that Erica and Boyd's portrait held. 

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," sighed Derek.

"I never said this would be easy. It took me almost a week before I found the right light for Erica and Boyd."

"The right light?"

"Yeah, don't you know artists are very sensitive. One little thing can make the avalanche of talent move."

"So what do you think would help?"

"I don't know, maybe you could pose or something." Stiles cackled in his head as he thought about the kind of cheesy poses that Derek could do. Maybe he can pose like one of those guys in a body building competition. The show-off your guns type of thing. 

"Would it help if I took my shirt off for this?" Without hesitation, Derek slipped his shirt off which made Stiles' head pop up and stare. Maybe drool a little, but that was one thing he'd forever deny. "Well, does this help?"

Stiles popped up from his seat and was suddenly touching Derek. "Wow, so this is what the serratus anterior looks like when guys work out. They're so firm, and your abdominals are hard as rock. Even your pectorals are formed perfectly." 

Like a bulb going off, Stiles stopped mid examination and looked up to find a stunned, blushing Derek.

"I- uh, I have to go, I forgot today was an important practice and coach was expecting me." Derek bolted out as if he was set on fire. Stiles felt horrible. He had inadvertently scared off Derek. In his defense, he had never seen a guy built like that without a shirt on. And he didn't even realize that he had a muscle fetish until just now. 

"Hey, ready to go?" Scott popped his head in and quickly noticed a lack of one Derek Hale. "Did Derek leave already?"

"Um, yeah. Something like that." Stiles packed and left that day feeling depressed. He hadn't meant to act that way, but he didn't regret it either. For a moment there, he got to touch Derek in a way that he'd never dreamt before. 

That night, lying in bed, Stiles contemplated his actions. He could still see the blush that Derek sported, and it made him smile and feel worse at the same time. In conclusion, he would apologize. He over stepped his boundaries and it obviously was out of Derek's comfort zone. Yes that's what he needed to do.

His plan, however, was easier said than done. Derek was now avoiding him. Quite actively at that. Every time he tried to catch Derek in the hallways, he seemed to be able to sprint down the opposite way in an instant. Stiles tried to catch him just right outside of class, but Derek managed to elude him as throngs of people stampeded right out. 

Stiles was beginning to get annoyed. Yes, he knew he made Derek uncomfortable but to avoid him like this was crossing the line. He was going to give Derek a piece of his mind after school. And that time soon approached like the blink of an eye. 

Derek was already in his track gear by the time Stiles got to the track field, which made Stiles want to slobber but that was better left in private settings where no one can tease him for being gross. Stiles took to the sidelines as the athletes practiced. He didn't even notice the team manager sidle up next to him.

"You're the guy Derek has been modeling for right?"

"Um, yeah I guess you could say that," answered Stiles back.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you ask him to stop."

"Wh- Huh?"

"The next track meet is just around the corner and he hasn't been making good time lately."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you see, athletes are surprisingly delicate and if they have things on their mind it can make them lose their focus."

"Oh, uh- okay no problem." 

"Thanks."

Stiles watched Derek run and it made him ache somewhere deep down when he saw Derek struggling. He couldn't help but think that just a few days ago Derek pretty much bragged that he had set some sort of record best. It still captivated Stiles the way Derek ran. It wasn't just like he was running towards a goal, it was like watching someone desperately want it so bad that there was no choice but to run so gracefully that all the audience can't help but be on the edge of their seats. 

"He's just as oblivious, he tells me that my paintings evoke some hidden message yet the way he runs is equally captivating. He's a dummy." Stiles muttered under his breath and walked away before Derek spotted him. 

Back in the art club's room, he set about working on his project. To be honest, he didn't need Derek to draw him. He'd watched him for so long he had already memorized every sharp angle that handsome face held. So he did what he did best. He painted. 

He couldn't help but cry as each stroke his brush made felt like a sharp stinging pain in his heart. So maybe he had fallen for Derek. The days he had spent with Derek alone had strengthened whatever feelings he had for Derek before. He went from a mere crush to liking. He was falling for Derek and the voice in his head wanted to argue with that, but he couldn't even if he tried.

He was already in love with one Derek Hale.

 

The moonlit night finally breached through the window and Stiles finally relaxed in his seat. He had finished his portrait of Derek and his tear stained cheek were now dry. He knew he could finish it even without Derek. 

"That's me isn't it?" 

Stiles was caught mid stretching and immediately sat up. He stared at Derek's flushed face absent mindedly. 

_He must have just got done from practice,_ thought Stiles.

"Yeah, sorry. I finished it without you." Stiles quickly wiped away the traces of his tears. He was being emotional for no reason, and he couldn't let Derek see that. It was one thing to pine for Derek and another to be such a girl about it.

Stiles was in the middle of babbling when Derek pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. Derek's lips were soft and pliant. Stiles, being the inexperienced one, froze.

"I love you too."

Stiles was so confused, did he go into some trance like state and confessed? But his lips were pressed to Derek's just moments ago so he hadn't had the time to say anything, least of all confess his innermost feelings.

"Too?"

"Your painting. It spoke to me." 

Stiles chuckled lightly and punched Derek on the arm. He couldn't help it but think that after all that internal turmoil, his painting would be the one to convey his innermost thought.

"And it told you that I love you?"

"Irrevocably."

"I hate you. Made me cry, avoided me. All that."

"You love me," countered Derek.

"Hate you," teased Stiles.

"You love me." This one was worded weirdly. There was some doubt that laced it and it made Stiles want to admit it. So instead of voicing it out loud, he nodded. He was mesmerized by Derek, and there was no use denying it now. His painting would contradict every denial he could come up with.

"By the way, how come practice ran so late?"

"I couldn't run any better no matter how hard I tried so I ran a little bit longer to clear my head."

"I didn't know you can even think," snarked Stiles in retort. Derek smirked in return.

"Funny. But it was only when I figured out that I really liked you was when everything clicked into place and I ran another personal best."

"So I was the distraction?"

"Yes, but you're also my inspiration now." Stiles blushed at the compliment. "By the way, I don't think you should turn that one in."

"How come?"

"Because everyone who sees it will know that you love me."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :3  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
